1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, which includes a process of forming a thin film on a substrate, a method of processing a substrate, a substrate processing apparatus that may be used in the process of forming the thin film, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A silicon nitride (SiN) film may be formed on a substrate, as one process of a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, e.g., a large-scale integrated circuit (LSI), static random access memory (SRAM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), etc. The silicon nitride (SiN) film may be formed by alternately and repeatedly performing a process of supplying, for example, a silicon-containing gas to a substrate in a process chamber and a process of supplying a plasma-excited nitrogen-containing gas to the substrate in the process chamber. The silicon nitride (SiN) film may be used, for example, as an etching stopper layer when a silicon oxide (SiO) film is etched using a solution containing hydrogen fluoride, during a process of manufacturing a semiconductor device.